Máscaras
by Olimpia Sherine
Summary: Todos tienen secretos íntimamente escondidos que son un enigma para los demás, cosas que no pueden desvelar, entonces ¿cómo sabe ella lo que pasa por la cabeza de Draco? Descubre lo que dicen sus corazones mientras sus máscaras los protegen de la realidad


**Primeramente me gustaría saludar y decir ¡Hola! a todas las personas que han decidido pasar a leerme. Debo confesar que soy nueva en lo que a escribir respecta, pero que siempre me ha encantado y al fin decidí publicar una de mis historias; agradezco a mi amiga Lucretia Black por infundirme valor y creer en mi, esta historia está dedicada a ella.**

**Como ya lo habrán notado sólo es un oneshot pero lo escribí con mucho cariño para todos aquellos seguidores de la pareja Draco/Hermione. Pienso escribir historias más largas en el futuro, pero por ahora me limitaré a empezar como toda novata. Y como intento de escritora espero sus críticas que serán bien recibidas (constructivas claro está, recuerden que estoy empezando).**

****Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes que verán a continuación me pertenece. Todos ellos son obra de J.K Rowling. Las situaciones que se describen son obra de mi imaginación.****

**Y sin más preámbulos, a leer se ha dicho! No olviden dejar Reviews.**

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

**.**

**Máscaras**

**.**

Una castaña se encontraba sola en la biblioteca, aparentemente en otra de sus arduas jornadas de estudios. Los exámenes finales del sexto curso de Hogwarts se encontraban muy próximos y como siempre la joven quería estar lo más humanamente posible preparada para ellos, después de todo ella era Hermione Granger, la insufrible sabelotodo siempre lista y dispuesta, sabedora de todo cuanto le rodea.

Cualquiera a simple vista podría deducir que estaba concentrada en el libro que tenía en sus manos, más si se dedicaran a un análisis más detallado lograrían captar el hecho de que ella no estaba para nada concentrada en éste, al contrario de eso, su vista fija en un punto de la página demostraba a claras que su mente vagaba perdida en otro lugar, sin embargo nadie lo notaba, después de todo quien se fijaría en la joven come libros Granger.

Este era uno de los pensamientos que en ese momento invadían la mente de la joven Gryffindor, pues en las últimas semanas, al parecer todo Hogwarts se había acordado mágicamente de su existencia. La gente no paraba de pedirle que la ayudara con sus estudios, que les enseñara encantamientos difíciles de realizar o que les prestara sus apuntes de historia de la magia.

Se sentía acosada las veinticuatro horas del día. La perseguían a todos lados y no la dejaban respirar tranquila. Claro que este hecho no la habría molestado tanto de no ser porque apenas unas semanas atrás era totalmente invisible y ahora parecía que había vuelto a reaparecer. Por ello decidió refugiarse en la Biblioteca, después de todo aquel era su santuario. En él se sentía protegida y guardada, sin mencionar el hecho de que le permitía reflexionar sobre ciertos aspectos sobre su vida… y sobre él.

En su sexto año de Hogwarts, se había percatado de muchas cosas que antes ignoraba, o que más bien no había querido ver hasta la fecha. Una de esas cosas era cierto rubio de Slytherin que la intrigaba a tal manera de pasar noches en vela pensando en él.

Se había dado cuenta de muchos aspectos que marcaban al rubio. Uno de ellos era que a pesar de ser un completo arrogante y egocéntrico elitista, de tener problemas -con los que muchos acabarían encerrados en un cuarto llorando desconsoladamente- y de no tener amigos que lo apoyasen, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Nunca abandonaba esa expresión altiva y superior, como si se creyese el rey del mundo mágico y todos estuvieran a sus órdenes.

Igualmente había observado que nunca abandonaba esa máscara de niño mimado y ufano totalmente ajeno a los problemas que lo rodeaban. Y después de analizarlo desde un punto de vista objetivo había llegado a la conclusión de que ambos tenían mucho en común. Ambos parecían personas normales y conformes con lo que la vida les da, pero por dentro la vida les parecía una gran y completa bazofia.

¿Como una persona que parecía aparentemente satisfecha con lo que le rodeaba podía ser tan desgraciada?

Tal vez muchos se preguntarían como sabía que él no era feliz, ella les respondería con un simple "sólo lo sé". Y tal vez la tildaran de chiflada pero a ella no le importaba, pues tenía algo así como un…sexto sentido al momento de descifrar las emociones ocultas por las máscaras que se cran las personas. Si, máscaras. Ella misma tenía una. Frente a todos era la perfecta Hermione Granger que no mata ni a una mosca y que siempre ayuda a los demás cuándo la necesitan pero tras esa máscara se encontraba una joven insegura y solitaria, anhelante de compañía. Los demás le pedían favores y se aprovechaban de la situación ¿y ella? ¿Acaso no importaba? Al parecer no.

Por ello había ideado una máscara perfecta, para que nadie notara así cuánto era su sufrimiento, y por ello estaba segura de que Draco Malfoy también tenía una máscara que mostrarle al mundo. No porque se aprovecharan de él, sino por el hecho de que al igual que ella, no quería mostrar a nadie su dolor, y eso la extrañaba, porque eran tan parecidos pero a la vez tan diferentes.

También se había dado cuenta que estaba más sola que nunca, pues con el repentino noviazgo de Ron y Lavender-el solo pensar en ellos le produjo nauseas- y de Harry con su amiga Ginny, apenas compartía tiempo con sus amigos, por lo que buscaba distraerse en sus libros en su tiempo libre, claro si no llegaba algún compañero de clases que "accidentalmente" perdiera sus apuntes y necesitara unas clases privadas de magia.

¡Estaba harta! ¡Se sentía utilizada, mancillada, ultrajada y aprovechada por todos! Bueno, Todos menos él. Al parecer era el único en todo Hogwarts que no la buscaba para estudiar, ¡claro! Sería una humillación para él pedirle ayuda a una bruja sangre sucia como ella.

Muchas veces había considerado la opción de ¿Qué pasaría si Malfoy se fijaba en ella? Esta idea siempre era descartada rápidamente de su cerebro, porque a pesar de tener cosas en común no eran nada compatibles. Sin embargo no podía evitar sentir un rayo de esperanza en la idea de estar junto a él, pues en unos aspectos se parecían mucho y en otros parecían complementarse. Sin mencionar el hecho de que tenía un físico envidiable, una actitud arrogante pero persistente y unos ojos que extrañamente la llenaban y la sacaban de la realidad. Daría todo por perderse en esos ojos.

Además, a diferencia del resto que parecía olvidarse de su existencia cuándo no había tareas o ensayos que entregar, él sí se fijaba en ella. Tal vez no lo hiciera de una manera amigable -puesto que al parecer vivía para insultarla- pero si la tomaba en cuenta. Se fijaba en ella cuándo se lo encontraba en los pasillos, aunque sólo fuera para llamarla sangre sucia o rata de biblioteca, pero al menos estaba al tanto de su existencia y eso, aunque de una manera muy extraña, lograba confortarla.

¡¿Pero que le pasaba? Se supone que ellos eran enemigos, que debían odiarse y asquearse mutuamente, pero desde hace mucho que ella ya no sentía ninguna aberración hacia él. Ahora simplemente podía observar a un chico rubio con ojos grises que lograba dejarla perdida en un mar de confusiones.

Se sentía extraña al estar pensando en él, pero hace mucho tiempo que esto dejó de importarle, sobre todo desde que se dio cuenta que, por más que quisiera, no podía sacarlo de su mente. De todos modos ella era dueña de sus pensamientos y con ellos no dañaba a nadie… ¿verdad?

Y de pronto, como si el objeto de sus cavilaciones la escuchara llamándolo, apareció en la puerta de la Biblioteca cierto rubio que se paseaba con andares de suficiencia y superioridad.

Éste, al ver a la joven castaña sentada en una mesa arrinconada de la Biblioteca, decidió acercarse para divertirse un rato, después de todo, llevaba días sin insultar a la amiga de Potter y un poco de diversión no le vendría mal.

La Gryffindor observó como éste con paso calmado se acercaba al lugar donde ella se encontraba mientras contemplaba sus andares de suficiencia. Bufó al percatarse de lo que pretendía y a su mente acudió una sola palabra: idiota. Pero no le daría el gusto de enfadarla, ella era lista y no cedería a sus provocaciones.

-Que tal Granger-dijo el rubio con una mueca burlona en su rostro- creí que te encontrabas con tus amigos Potter y Weasley. ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba. Apuesto a que querías darles un poco de privacidad a esos dos tórtolos, después de todo probablemente pronto celebrarán su boda y necesitan pasar un tiempo juntos.

La joven lo miraba como si quisiera sacarle los ojos ¿Cómo se atrevía a burlarse de sus amigos?, pero debía controlarse, no fuera que después tuviera que ir a Askaban por cometer homicidio.

-Y dime,-agregó el blondo con una media sonrisa, estaba decidido a provocarla y no se rendiría tan fácilmente- ¿al fin serás la madrina? O los novios decidieron que no querían profanar la iglesia al invitar a una sangre sucia como tú.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¡Tú no te atrevas a hablas mal de mis amigos Malfoy!-explotó la castaña- ¡No eres absolutamente nadie para juzgarlos!, además de que tu necedad no te permite abrir los ojos y darte cuenta que tú ni siquiera los tienes.-Sus ojos parecían prendidos en llamas. Pudo observar cómo el rubio se tensaba, pero continuó-Y para tu mayor información ellos tienen ¡NOVIAS! Y yo sí puedo entrar en una iglesia, a diferencia tuya. Así que deja en paz a los que queremos llevar una vida tranquila y métete con los de tu calaña.

-Valla Granger, así que nos ponemos agresivos.-al rubio le molestó el comentario de la castaña, si bien es cierto que quería provocarla, no significaba que se iba a dejar insultar por ella. Le daría su merecido, después de todo nadie se metía con Draco Malfoy- Pues déjame decirte algo, No necesito de amigos, sobre todo si sólo sirven para dejarte a un lado y se acuerdan de ti solamente cuándo te necesitan para algo- la castaña dibujó en su rostro una mueca de dolor. ¡En el blanco! - no es así Granger?

Aquel comentario había calado hondo en ella. La castaña no supo que decir, se sentía herida en su orgullo, después de todo él estaba en lo cierto.

El rubio observó cómo la chica se tensaba y su mirada se transformaba lentamente en una triste y solitaria, llena de dolor. Esa imagen lo desconcertó por completo. ¡Joder! ¿Qué le pasaba? Se supone que debería ser divertido, pero en cambio se sentía como un completo patán ¿Y desde cuándo eso le importaba? Ni siquiera debería estar pensando en eso ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Hermione aún no se recuperaba del impacto producido por las duras palabras de su compañero de curso, así que con voz invadida por el dolor le dijo:

-Tal vez tengas razón Malfoy. Sin embargo eso no te da el derecho de que me lo restriegues en la cara. Además ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?-la castaña lo enfrentó con sus ojos llenos de resentimiento- ¿Acaso soy digna de tu interés?

Estaba hecho. Draco se encontraba entre la espalda y la pared. ¿Cómo decirle que todo este curso la había estado observando? ¿Cómo expresarle que él en realidad si se interesaba en ella? ¿Cómo explicarle que se había obsesionado con ella a tal punto de no dormir en las noches por pensar en todo lo que a su persona se refería? ¿De que manera le decía que la única razón por la que la molestaba, la humillaba y la insultaba era porque no encontraba otra forma de acercarse a ella? ¿Cómo hacerlo sin amancillar su orgullo y que ella lo creyera loco o declarara mentiroso? No, no podía. Debía fingir. Después de todo era un experto en máscaras. A su corta edad había aprendido a controlar sus emociones, encasillar sus sentimientos y fijarse una imagen totalmente ajena a si mismo, o al menos en parte.

-No te creas tan importante Granger, no me interesas en lo más mínimo- y diciendo esto se alejó con su habitual caminar presuntuoso. Sin embargo contra lo que Hermione esperaba éste no salió de la Biblioteca, sino que se sentó en una mesa un poco más alejada de donde se encontraba ella. Y de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que se había quedado sola otra vez. Sola.

Hermione volvió a su libro intentando concentrarse, sin embargo, por más que lo intentaba no podía lograrlo. Una imagen la desconcertaba y alarmaba y no dejaba de rondar su cabeza. Cuándo le preguntó al chico que si ella le interesaba lo había hecho sólo por sarcasmo y devolverle el insulto, más al levantar la vista se había encontrado con un par de ojos grises que la miraban fijamente, como anhelantes. No sabía que había en aquella mirada, sólo supo que logró desarmarla. Habían tantos sentimientos encontrados, tantas dudas, tanta… ¿ternura?

¿Qué le pasaba? De seguro se estaba volviendo loca. Él nunca se fijaría en una sangre sucia y mucho menos en ella y, aunque una parte de ella nunca lo admitiera, este pensamiento hizo que en su corazón se instalara una profunda tristeza. Eso le pasaba por ser tan tonta y permitirse pensar en él.

-Será mejor que regrese al trabajo-se dijo la Gryffindor a sí misma- después de todo ya he perdido demasiado tiempo.

Y olvidándose de sus preocupaciones y dudas volvió a colocar su máscara de chica responsable y se concentró en reanudar su interrumpida lectura. Después de todo ella era Hermione Granger, la alumna perfecta de Hogwarts, la estudiante modelo y un ejemplo de bruja a seguir. Tal vez en otra vida pudiera acercarse a Draco, tal vez en un futuro él se fijara en ella, mas por ahora ella era Granger, la impura Gryffindor amiga de Potter y él era Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin discriminador de la impureza de la sangre. Sin embargo una parte de ella mantenía la esperanza de que tal vez, sólo tal vez algún día ella fuera para él simplemente Hermione y él fuera para ella Draco, su Draco.

Tan ensimismada estaba en su lectura que no se dio cuenta como un par de ojos grises la observaban anhelantes desde un extremo alejado de la Biblioteca, carentes de todo fingimiento, simplemente observando fijamente al objeto de sus ensoñaciones, la causante de que su corazón volviera a latir y la razón por la que en su cabeza estuvieran pasando las mismas ideas que en ese momento atormentaban la mente de Hermione.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

.

¡Gracias por leerme!

Dejar Reviews no cuesta nada, recuerden ¿Qué mejor forma de hacer felíz a una fanfiquera que un review?

No os contengáis y hacedme feliz con vuestros comentarios.

.


End file.
